1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple pole connectors with a shield plate or plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent application Kokai No. 8-321358 discloses a multiple pole connector with a shield plate. This connector comprises a ground plate consisting of a ground plate body section (functioning as a central shield plate) and a ground plate contact section (functioning as ground connection section) and a plurality of signal terminals provided either side of the ground plate boy section. The ground plate contact section (ground connection section) is connected to the ground of a board to not only prevent electromagnetic interference produced by the signal terminals but also support the ground plate body section.
Frequently, it is necessary for the multiple pole connector to change the number of signal terminals. In the above connector wherein the ground plate body section and the ground plate contact section are integrated as a unit, it is difficult to change the number of signal terminals or develop the number of poles (called "pole number development") because the integral structure of the ground plate body and contact sections is complicated. It is necessary to make complicated components in accordance with the pole number development. Since the shield plate is provided only at the center of the connector, the connector has poor ground performance and is vulnerable to electromagnetic interference.
Unlike the above connector, a connector comprising only a pair of outer shield plates without the central shield plate has been developed. This connector, however, has also poor ground performance.
A connector comprising a number of through-holes provided in the central row of a board for connection with the shield plate has been developed. This connector, however, requires a large number of through-holes formed in a narrow area of a board in accordance with the shape of a connector, requiring complicated work.